User blog:SupermanFanatic283/Superman is love, Superman is life - An Ogre Parody
A parody of the well-known Shrek is love and a parody of a less-known one that I found very humorous Part 1 I was only 9 years old I loved Superman so much, I had all the merchandise and movies I pray to Superman every night before bed, thanking him for the life I've been given. Batman hears me and he calls me a faggot I knew he was just jealous for my devotion to Superman. I called him a cunt He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep Im crying now, and my face hurts I lay in bed and its really cold A warmth is moving towards me I feel something touch me Its Superman I am so happy He whispers in my ear "This is my Metropolis" He grabs me with his powerful Superman hands and puts me on my hands and knees. I'm ready I spread my ass cheecks for Superman He penetrates my butthole It hurts so much, but I do it for Superman I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water I push against his force I want to please Superman He lets out a manly scream as he fills my butt with his love Batman walks in and says "lolwtf" Superman looks at him staight in the eye and says "Its all over now" Superman flys through the window, making his exit Superman is love, Superman is life Part 2 Be 14. Bring Superman and The Man of Steel to class Tell teacher we must watch either of them Teacher makes class vote for which movie to watch The Man of Steel has majority vote Feels good man. Then, Francis pulls out Despicible Me 2 and hands it to teacher. Everyone in class votes for it and laughs at me Teacher throws my Supermans back at me and puts Despicable Me 2 in DVD Player. As the disc loads, I hear footsteps from outside. The rumbling shakes the desks and chairs. Suddenly, naked Superman bursts through the wall and looks at DVD menu of Despicable Me 2 in anger. He lazer-eyes the TV and kills the teacher and a deaf girl. Superman punches through a kid's chest and pulls out his heart. Superman grabs Francis as he tries to escape and bends him over Superman pulls out Francis' intestines through his butthole and flings him out of the window. Francis falls 8 stories to his death. Superman turns to the rest of the class and says "I think you'd better run away." The class screams and (for some reason) falls out of the window to their deaths. Superman turns to me "You weren't expecting that, were you?" says Superman I fall to my knees to his majesty I grab his huge cock and shove it in my throat. My eyes filled with happy tears Superman let out a loud manly scream as he fills my esophagus with sour cream. He pulls his cock out of my mouth, but as I wiped away the tears, I noticed he was already gone. Superman is love, Superman is life. Category:Blog posts